As a microfabrication technology, a photolithography technology for forming a pattern or a structure by performing exposure and development of a negative photosensitive resin composition has been known. The technology has been utilized widely for producing semiconductor integrated circuits, semiconductor exposure masks, and various microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and the like. As an example of the utilization for MEMS production, the technology is applied to a production of a nozzle of a liquid discharge head. In the field of the technology, there has been a demand for producing a structure having more complicated and high definition configuration as well as high heat resistance in recent years, and, therefore, there has been a demand for a negative photosensitive resin composition that exhibits high heat resistance and molding accuracy.
As an example of the negative photosensitive resin composition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-256980 discusses a negative photosensitive resin composition containing a polyfunctional epoxy resin and a photoacid generating agent.
As an example of the liquid discharge head, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,376 discusses a configuration including a nozzle for a liquid discharging device, wherein an ink droplet is discharged by providing communication between air bubbles generated by heating a heating resistance element and an outside air.
However, in the case of heating at a high temperature for imparting high reliability, a part of a cured film has sometimes been modified to make it impossible to obtain a desired cured film.